Promise
by chunkymonkey921
Summary: Umm...this is basically the end of Kingdom Hearts. I wrote it one night instead of doing my essay so it was kinda just an experiment with flowery language. I don't know if it worked but my friend told me I should post it so here it is! CONTAINS MAJOR SPOI


Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and I most certainly didn't write the ending of the game. The only thing I own is the...well I don't really own the words either...The characters in this story belong to the great Testuya Nomura of Square-Enix and the words belong to various old people throughout history...On with the story!  
  
He could see her in the distance, alone and afraid. Glancing behind him at the door he had just closed, he turned to her with a determined look upon his face. He may not have been able to save Riku but he remembered Riku's last word to him.  
  
"Take care of her"  
  
He turned all thoughts to her as he ran down the road to her.  
  
She didn't know where she was. All she knew was that she was alone and it was dark. It was the last thing she needed now to be transported to a new realm where she was alone. She glanced around her and she could only see darkness and a white road leading into the oblivion. She hung her head in sorrow. Once again she was alone and once again she could hear his voice calling her.  
  
"Kairi!"  
  
Her head snapped up and tears began to form in her eyes. His voice had sounded so close and so real. Through her blurred vision she thought she saw a flash of red and shut her eyes quickly. She focused her mind on numbing the pain she felt in her chest as she pictured him. If he were here he could set her mind at ease. She wouldn't have to be alone and afraid anymore. But that was impossible.  
  
"KAIRI!"  
  
She continued to shut her eyes but she couldn't close her ears to the sound of his voice. It was so clear. In a moment of faith and courage she opened her eyes. As her tears evaporated she saw him standing only a hundred yards away from her.  
  
"SORA!" she called, desperately hoping that it was him. She saw him grin and continue running toward her. She smiled happily to herself and shut her eyes, reveling in the feeling of having him near her again. Suddenly her heart stopped as she felt herself jerk forward. She was falling and she felt as if she were drifting away. Before she could fall Sora caught her hand. She looked up to see his face so close that she could touch it. Before she did anything though, he spoke to her.  
  
"Kairi, remember what you said before? Well..I'm always with you too."  
  
The words brought her little comfort as she realized that she was drifting away him again. She was back on Destiny Islands and He was still in the oblivion she had previously been in. She knew that where she was, he could not follow. It was obvious to the both of them as they felt their hands slipping apart. Kairi wanted desperately to hold on with all her strength and to jump the gap widening between them but it felt as if her feet were made of stone. She couldn't will them to move.  
  
"I'll come back to you! I Promise!" he called to her as their fingers finally slipped apart.  
  
Kairi looked at him and nodded. "I know you will!" She called back to him. She stared after him as he drifted farther away from her. He could see him calling her name but she could no longer hear him. When he had finally vanished completely, Kairi turned to see that Destiny Islands had been fully restored. She stayed on the beach and watched as the stars returned to the sky. It was a truly beautiful sight but Kairi was watching it alone. She couldn't wonder at the remarkable beauty of the event because she was too busy hating the fact that the world borders had been restored. She knew she could never see Sora again until the world borders fell once more and she couldn't help but worry that that might not happen again in her lifetime.  
  
She turned from the night sky and began to walk the beach, allowing the waves to play upon her feet. She could see Wakka, Selphie, and Tidus in the distance on the island that Riku and Sora had always battled on. She could see that they were marveling in the beauty of the stars but she didn't want to go to them. Not just yet.  
  
She walked to the treehouse and crawled quietly through the hole to the Secret Place. It was dark, but a single ray of moonlight shone into the cave, giving it an iridescent glow. She walked the cave's perimeter and let her hand glide idly across the drawings that she, Sora, and Riku had drawn as children. When she came to the back of the cave she had to squint to see her favorite drawing of all. In the back corner, was the drawing that she and Sora had drawn of each other. She laughed as she looked at Sora's interpretation of what she looked like but she stopped as she noticed that something had been added to the drawing.  
  
A single star was drawn there. As Kairi examined it more closely, she realized that the star was a paopu fruit, and Sora was offering it to her. Kairi felt a pain in her chest at the thought of Sora but smiled still as she let her hand gently rest on the drawing of the wonderful symbol. A single tear slipped down Kairi's cheek as she pictured Sora determinedly trying to find a way back to her. She picked up a rock and began to draw another paopu fruit, this one in offering to Sora. She then looked at the moon, peeking through the hole in the cave. Sora would come back. She knew it. He had promised after all... 


End file.
